Unexpected happenings
by Alicat123
Summary: An alternative on how Diego finds Shira. Or the other way around. Read to find out. It's felixthekitten, I just re-named myself! :D enjoy! Rated T for vulgar language, gore too...


Hola amigos! It's me ! Felixthekitten! I have a new name!

short one shot.

an alternative meeting.

read, review and most of all. enjoy!

* * *

Shira could smell the male, it made her senses go into a frenzy. She had been sent to kill this intruding saber by the pack leader. The scouts reported a fast moving tanned saber. There was a problem with this. They told Shira, because it moved quickly, it would be a female. Shira only realized the mistake she made when the females scent turned out to be a males. Judging by the pace, he was travelling down the canyon in a hurry. So she had to be quick. She didn't really want to tangle with this male, although she had not seen him yet. She could tell he was probably bigger, because tanned sabers from the south were usually bigger then any female sabers from the north. Males too.

She was perched on a rock peering down at a dusty path, which lead straight from the canyon.

She heard the sound of heavy panting and paws slamming against the ground. But it got slower and slower. But she kept herself pressed into the rock which gave her an advantage on her ambush.

The paws hammering the earth now came to a stop. She was desperate to see what was happening, but retained herself. It had been five minutes now, so she peered through the top of the rock.

Nothing.

She scanned the scenery looking for the saber, but only noticed his prints. It lead straight into the jungle.

'crap' she thought, leaping down from her hiding place. She carefully prowled her way to the prints, constantly sniffing the air. No trace. She came too the starting print, sniffing it. She stuck out her lounge in disgust.

"Smells like you have been running around for a while." she told herself. She placed her paw inside of the print, Her paws were no where as big as his. Her heart sank. If she went back to say she couldn't fight him, she would be killed. Better try to ambush him.

She made her way into the jungle.

* * *

"how can one saber get away that quick..." she was interrupted from her thoughts, her nose was flaring up again.

As quick as a flash she dove straight into the vegetation next to her.

Silence.

The sound of paws pounding the earth came even louder than before. Shira guessed right, the male had been trying to find her. She cursed herself for being so clumsy.

The saber skidded to a stop. He sat on his haunches, peering around.

This was the first time Shira managed to get a look at the saber. He was a big, tanned saber with a white underbelly.

He had muscular shoulders and legs. All his features screamed 'cold blooded killer' at her. Even his teeth, they were huge! Twelve inch teeth. Shira shuddered at the thought of those beauties piercing through her. She was ready to pounce, until the male's eyes glanced over at her, not at her though.

They were an unusual green, slightly scary too. But his gaze was distant. Almost like he was making sure no one was watching. Suddenly he sighed deeply and slumped over, holding his side.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed slamming his paws rapidly into the ground.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" he screamed again rolling on his back.

Shira cocked an eyebrow at his odd behavior. Not like an average male...

"now you done it Diego, now they aint guna find you AGAIN!" he yelled slamming his head into his paws. He rolled over, screeching this time. Shira chuckled,

"he is a nut job!" She mentally laughed. But her smile turned into a solemn one, as she saw why he screaming the second time.

He had been badly injured on his underbelly. A deep gash ran from the top corner to his bottom. He breathed heavily as he struggled to rise again.

"ok, only ten miles to go.." the saber told himself as he shook himself out of his pain.

He was up again. Shira thought differently, she crawled slowly so she was near. So close she could possibly breath on him. She didn't know why he couldn't smell her. But she used it too her advantage. His nose was dry, and his wound had a nasty infection. But it didn't seem to bother him much. He stopped, sitting back again. His ears were forward. Alert at something.

But before Shira knew it, the male had grabbed her scruff and slammed her in-front of him. Where he forced his claws into her pelt.

"why have you been following me hmmm? Think im defenseless hmmm? Next time stop breathing loudly! an-" he was cut off as Shira had kicked his wound close too his chest causing him to cough up blood everywhere. He shakily lunged away shaking himself, choking on his own blood.

He continued choking. Satisfied, Shira readied a pounce...but could not bring herself to kill him.

He was obviously lost, ill and wounded. A saber such as himself shouldn't die like this, and it wouldn't be logical.

"where you from, buck tooth.?" Shira menacingly asked snarling. He continued choking blood.

She didn't feel like ripping him too shreds any more. She felt slightly sorry for the male.

He wiped his mouth and spat the remaining blood out.

"non of your concern." he coldly stated. Shira braced. Readying for a fight.

"Where is your pack!" she demanded.

He stared daggers into her, making her feel uncomfortable. He sat back.

"i know im trespassing but-"

"WHERE!" she yelled.

"Dead"

She looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell whether he was lying. Usually she could. But she just could not crack this nutcase.

"All dead."

she remained silent. She felt guilt rushing through her body. She had to be strong.

"let me re-define this. What was your packs name.?"

"I was with Soto's pack from up south."

Shira nodded,she could tell he wasn't lying about that. The sabers trained by pulling trees in south packs. Hence his muscular appearance.

"And my names Diego. Im not your enemy. Im simply lost,Wounded and extremely pissed off. Now if you are my enemy, I will rip your throat out. But if you aren't. Then please just let me go. I have been through a lot of shit recently" He sighed almost giving up in exhaustion to the argument.

Shira thought. She could attack, but she would probably get killed. But this saber needed help.

"What happened?" she asked casually sitting on her haunches. He sighed, almost relieved.

"im sorry, but thanks." He said.

"for what?" Shira asked cocking one eyebrow. His sudden niceness made her weary.

"not killing me!" he laughed like it was obvious.

Shira was wrong, this saber was nice. Compared to the rest of them.

"very funny nutcase" She sarcastically laughed. His eyes perked up.

"Nutcase?" he asked.

"i saw your little episode." She laughed. Shira's strong nature was coming back now.

His ears drooped.

"err... I-im in a bad place at the moment." he trailed off. His gaze wasn't threatening any more. More sad. It made Shira sad too.

" oh... listen, you are way out from the south. You might as-well come back to the pack. They could use someone like you." Shira cocked her head sideways, admiring his body.

He coughed awkwardly. Shira was brought back too her senses.

"Err, whats your Name?"he asked bowing his head.

"Shira, I came from Chernkovs pack." She informed.

Diego licked his side. It was worse then it was before. Shira's kick opened it up again.

" I got to face facts, I can't go back. I hate pack life. And im done for. I would be killed. " he beckoned his paw to his side. Shira's ears dropped, she knew why all too well.

"there is no need to worry! Our pack can take care of you... er... yeah!" she smiled.

Diego laughed shaking his head.

"Don't give me that,im not lost. I sorta knew where I was going. " He croaked, clearing his throat.

"wow, your soft" Shira managed to chuckle. She hated feeling like this. Pitty and guilt.

"no im not, I was attacked. By thirteen of them. Damn it! They got the jump on me. You should see the others though.."he trailed off into an evil chuckle.

"then the father came and …. yeah" he finished.

Shira sarcastically laughed.

"Yeah, looks like he won." Diego nodded.

"So,... what happens next?"

"what?" Shira asked confused .Diego slapped his paw on his face.

"Your pack?"

"oh... im not sure. I think I will just not go back... " she trailed off into an inaudible tone.

"Why?" Diego asked confused. Shira shifted uncomfortably.

"well, it will mean going back to taking orders, talking like a warrior again and being a pack ma-"

she was cut off by Diego.

"Wana come with me? I could use a nice person to talk too. Your nice company." He exclaimed, his tone was strangely soothing. He had the sort of personality that could keep her entertained for hours.  
"wow, your so Soft!." she giggled. That was a first, she never giggled like that in front of a guy before. She only sneered in disgrace as they hit on her.

"Is that a yes?"

Shira pretended to make a long decision, she smiled and nodded.

"I would like that softie" she beamed. She scooted closer to Diego.

He smiled. Thats when she looked him in his eyes. It was a dazzling green, not scary but welcoming. She came to realization. This male Diego had shown such a positive attitude towards her. When you get past his sharp saber personality, he was a nice guy. Good looking too.

She sort of liked him already.

'must be something about sensitive, softie's like him' She mentally laughed.

"So are we on to nicknames already? Ultimate cheese. How about kitty for you?" He laughed.

"don't push it mister." she sternly said. Rising from her spot and walking with Diego in the distance.

"just wait until I tell you about my weird assortment of friends..." Diego's voice trailed off.

**She was going to like this. Alot!**


End file.
